


Say I do..I do I do I do I do I do..

by Landoaitken



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: David level of overthinking and thinking the worst is me, Fic Exchange, Holliday fic, I just want to go to Greece, M/M, Summer, angst but just a bit, boyfriends being stupid, but one of them is a leclerc so what do you expect, family fic, missunderstanding, there is a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: Fabian is sure that his boyfriend is hiding something from him. Why is he so keen to spend their summer break on a tiny island in Greece, together with their borthers? There's only one explanation, he's planning on breaking up with him.Or nearly five times where Fabi thinks Arthur wants to break up with him and one time where it's the total opposite.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 44
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	Say I do..I do I do I do I do I do..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamstuipedleclerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/gifts).



> I really really hope you are going to like this one. These two didn't made it easy for me but I love this pair even though no one (besides you) ever writes them.

When someone would have asked Fabian how he imagined his summer break to look like, it definitely wouldn't have included his brother and his family. Not that he had a problem with the older one, they were as close as siblings can be when there are severe years between them and the older has won his first F1 champion before the younger one started middle school. But he still would have preferred to spend the short break alone with his boyfriend. Since they both drive at completely different categories they don't have that much time together. So he definitely wasn't that happy at first when Arthur off all people asked him if he would like to go on a family holiday together with their older brother's.  
It just doesn't makes sense in Fabian's eyes, he knows Arthur and Charles are close to each other but they still see each other in Monaco. There's no reason for them to go on a vacation together. 

And he really tried to get an explanation from his boyfriend, he just didn't get why the younger one suddenly was so keen on doing a big family vacation instead of the intimate get off they originally planned. This was supposed to be some quality time. They even argued about it, nearly had a big fight. And Fabian couldn't help it but getting a sick feeling in his stomach. He loves Arthur so much, more that he ever expect to be able to love someone. There wasn't a chance. The Monégasque could never.. no he didn't even want to think about it. It just wasn't possible. 

In the end he just accepted his faith and so they would take their brothers plus husbands with them on the small island they choose for their holiday destination. And maybe the idea wasn't that bad after all. He didn't has the chance to spend that much time with his brother either, all his time already split between training, racing, sim work and his boyfriend. And even though Seb's and Kimis house in Switzerland wasn't that far away he just never manage to meet them. Thinking about it it's actually even more astonishing that the Finn agreed to this than he did. Surely the oldest one of them couldn't be that keen on spending his summer break with all the kids either. His brother in law wasn't as cold as the media use to portrait him but he still enjoys his quiet time. Something definitely was off and when he asked his brother about it on the phone he didn't get a satisfying answer.  
"Oh Fabi don't think about it too much, we never really get on vacation together. Arthur probably just wants to have all of us a good time together."  
"He can have a good time with me alone but apparently that's not enough for him." Yes this came out as salty as he intended to.  
"Don't be so hard on him. You know how close he is with his brothers."  
"Speakings of them, are you really sure you are up to spend more than a week with your former teammate?"  
"Why not ? Charles can be a lot to handle but outside of Ferrari we ever got along. And it's not like we will be all together 24/7. Don't forget that Charles and Pierre also want to have time alone and so do Kimi and I. It will be fun, believe me."  
"For you definitely.. maybe Arthur doesn't wants to spend time with me."  
"Don't be ridiculous, why shouldn't he want to spend time with you ?" Seb sounded more than confused, not getting the worries his little brother has at all.  
"He's just so different lately.. I don't know I feel like he's keeping something from me.. the other day he was nearly upset when I spontaneously visited him."  
" I am sure there is a simple explanation for that. Everything is going to be fine. You are just overthinking, as usual." his brother really tried to calm him down but wasn't that successful, the bad feeling was already to deep in his head.  
"Yeah, you are probably right." he mumbled not convinced at all. "Okay anyway I am going to mail you the details later."  
"Head up silly. Arthur loves you. This is going to be a special vacation and I am sure you will never forget about it." Sebastian's voice sounded like he truly believe that. It was like be knows more than he was telling his younger brother. 

Summer break actually came faster than expected, their schedule being too busy to really think about anything but racing so Fabian kinda was surprised when he finished his last duties before his time off. His boyfriend still had some obligations with Prema so they decided that Fabi already visits him at home before they went of to their real vacation. So they could travel together with Charles and Pierre who also stayed in Monaco for some days. His brother and Kimi would join them at Thessaloniki airport. Some should think they already do enough traveling for their jobs but then for some reason Arthur and Charles were really keen to spend their vacation on a Greek islands that want Santorini, Mykonos or other well known ones. Meaning they had to travel for over ten hours, changing flights in Amsterdam (he will never understand why so many European flights go over Amsterdam if you want to go into a total different direction) and Thessaloniki. Their final destination would be Skiathos and he really doesn't know how they came up with that one but trying to get out something of his boyfriend was pointlessly. 

When he arrived in Monaco, Arthur still needed to pack. His Ferrari academy obligations took longer and he was a little bit stressed. Okay he could have get everything done before but he was just as chaotic and unorganized as his older brother so it shouldn't be a surprise. 

"You know, I could just help you and we will be able to go out get some food and have a nice dinner." Fabian commented on his boyfriend attempts to get all the stuff he needs at once. Because if he continues like that he surely would forget something important, like his passport for example. So before he got an answer, the German already grabs the younger ones bag, the one he always tooks with him to Italy to at least make sure to get the passport and extra charging cable. "NO STOP DON'T TOUCH THAT" there's panic in Arthur's greenish eye's and before Fabian knew what's going on he grabbed the bag out of his hand.  
"It's.. I mean.. you don't need to help. Traveling is part of my job, I sure know how to do this. Why don't you go over to the store and grab some stuff we can make for dinner?"  
Fabian just shook his head, his armed crossed in front of his chest. His boyfriend cannot be serious. He never had a problem with Fabian touching his stuff, why would he? Something definitely was wrong and he once again had this bad feeling. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"What's in your bag? And don't you dare lying to me."  
"It's nothing. What are you talking about?'  
"Nothing? You basically screamed at me two minutes ago for touching it. So it clearly cannot be nothing. Arthur are you thinking I am stupid?!" his voice maybe raised a bit more than necessary  
"NO. Babe, you are the smartest person I know. Why would I think something like that. It's just you know I am a bit stressed lately. I didn't meant to scream at you. I am so sorry." the young Prema driver reached out to take his boyfriends hand while talking. "Please let's not argue now. We are going on vacation tomorrow. Let's enjoy the evening alone."  
"Oh we could have a whole ten day's alone but someone wanted to take the family with him and it wasn't me." Fabian just couldn't help it but still be annoyed about that. And even though he really wanted to believe his boyfriend, he still knew that something was wrong. He sighed and pulled the taller one closer so he could give him a peck on the lips. Kissing Arthur still calms his mind and maybe he only was imagine things. And the other boy was right, now wasn't the time to argue again.  
"Okay but don't blame me if you forget anything. I will get some food."  
"I would never. And thanks. I love you Fabi."  
"Love you too Art."  
And with that he left the small apartment and couldn't see what exactly his boyfriend was packing into his suitcase and why he was panicking earlier. But he sure would find out soon enough. 

Arthur actually remembered to pack his passport so they could start their vacation without problems. Their flights were on time and the unnecessary long distance wasn't that much of a problem, since they all were used to traveling that much anyway. Even the last part is more quiet and relaxed than he expected after seeing the rather old and small aeroplane that was supposed to bring them over to their final destination. 

The island is rather small and not many people go there for their hollidays. So it's quiet and they have some privacy. A luxury that can be rare with two Ferrari driver's, a former Ferrari driver and two f1 world champions. Fabian is always lucky about the fact that most people don't recognize him. People aren't interested in you when your brother is the Sebastian Vettel and you are 'only' driving some GT races. The fact that the Leclercs didn't booked a hotel but a nice little house with three bedrooms near the beach, also gave them more privacy. 

After they stored their belongings away and looked around the place the six men were gathering at the little terrace. There wasn't a real plan yet for the next week and if there was one his boyfriend didn't told him about it. Some waiter from the near hotel, that supervised their house as well brought them some cold drinks and snacks. Together with the warm sun and the relaxed faces of his brother and brothers husband Fabian also started to feel the holiday feeling and could finally relax a bit more. Surely the bad feeling from the past weeks was just that, a bad feeling but he worried for no reason. Arthur was sitting close next to him, a smile on his face, eyes covered by some Dior Sunglasses, really the leclerc brothers and their love for expensive clothing and accessories. But the younger driver seemed to be nervous for some reason. His hands were busy fiddling with the label on his water bottle. Fabian laied his hand on his boyfriend's knee and raised a eyebrow at him. "You okay?" "Eh what? Sure?" Arthur was clearly confused and it was like he was at a totally different place with his thought until Fabian got him back with his question.  
"Sure? You look like you aren't here with us, what are you thinking about? You didn't forget anything important didn't you? You really should have let me help you pack.." he couldn't end the sentence because in that moment Arthur jumped up and runned inside the house. Five pairs of eyes followed him but for some reason only Fabian looked confused. Charles was rolling his eyes, Sebastian and Pierre were grinning and Kimi shaked his head and muttered something like "this was going to happen"  
Okay something really was wrong here but appart from the young German no one else seemed to be bothered. It's like they all knew what was going on while he was the only one left in the dark and to be fair that really wasn't a nice feeling. 

"Maybe I should look what this idiot is doing now.." Arthur's brother said before he gave his fiancée a peck on the lip, rose from his chair and followed besaid leclerc into their hollidays apartment. Meanwhile Fabi looked at his own brother. "What the hell is going on here? And don't say it's nothing or you don't know anything because you clearly know so please enlighten me." his voice was trembling a bit, his emotions all over the place. He felt not only angry but also hurt and betrailed. Why did his own brother agreed to this when he already knew that Arthur was cheating on him and planned on breaking up with him. It was the first time he really formed this thought gave the bad feeling he had for weeks now a name. Made it real. Even though he tried to he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up. Normally he wasn't someone who was built close to the waters but it just got to much, the fact that he was exhausted didn't really help.  
"He's going to break up with me, right? That's why we here. How could you agree to that, you are my brother. You should protect me and instead you are helping the love of my life to break my heart."  
"What? What are you talking about? Fabian are you insane? Do you already have a sunstroke?" now it was on Seb to be confused.  
"He's cheating on me. I know it. I am not stupid." It was only a mumble, heavy by the tears that now rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly two arms looped around his waist. It wasn't his boyfriend but Pierre who was sitting next to him and as Kimi didn't really said anything so far. "Oh Fabi. You know Arthur loves you. He would never do anything like that. Never. And no one of us would be so cruel to agree to what you are saying. We are a family, you don't hurt your family like that." the french driver hugged him closer to his chest and was trying to comfort him.  
"Pierre's tight, you are completely wrong. Verdammt Fabi, how did you even came up with this stupid idea."  
The younger one looked up from Pierre's chest where his head was buried. "He..hes been avoiding me.. and he has secrets from me we never have secrets from each other.."  
"Oh yes. It's a clear case. He's definitely breaking up with you and we all have nothing better to do during our break than watching him do so." Kimi said and got a little push in his side by his husband. "Shut up, you know he's bad with irony and he's already upset enough. Fabian that's really not what Arthur is going to.." but before he could end his sentence Arthur stepped back out the house again, now wearing a nicer shirt and where did he get the flowers from ? Did he thought some flowers would make everything fine again? "Why are you crying?" The younger Monégasque looked from his boyfriend to the other German in confusion "why is my boyfriend crying?" Seb only shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "This stupid idiot think's we are here so you can break up with him."  
Arthur's eyes widen in shock.  
"Oh baby no. No no no. Why are you thinking something like that. I could never. Never hear you ?" he dropped the flowers on the side to have both hands free to grab his shaking boyfriend who was still crushed against Pierre's body. Arthur pulled him over in his own arms. "I am not going to break up with you." "But..but you have someone else.. I know it." "Fabian why are you thinking that? I could never find someone as perfect as you, there will never be someone I am as attracted to like you. I love you, you are the love of my life."  
"But you are so different lately. You are hiding something. You didn't want to spend time with me when I was visiting you the other week."  
"Oh baby. I didn't want to gave you that impression. You are right I was hiding something. But it was the complete opposite of what you are thinking." Arthur hugged him closer, his hands stroke over his back to calm his boyfriend down a bit more before he kissed him softly. Then he looked at his brother who just nodded and gave him something, a little black box.  
"Fabian.. please baby look at me." adressed one looked up, tears still shining in his eyes.  
"You are my everything, nothing on this earth could compare to you. There will never be something that could tear us apart. I love you, so so much. So much that the thought of ever loosing you hurts me so bad that I don't want to think about it so I don't. I want to grow old with you. Want to have you by my side when I win more championships than our brothers combined." Kimi had to laugh on that one while Sebastian and Charles's just said "hey" at once. It made Fabian smile again. Maybe Fabian really wasn't breaking up with him.  
"So Fabian Vettel, this is clearly not how I planned it to do, but it doesn't matter.. all that matters is that I have a question for you and I really hope you are going to say yes. Will you marry me?" Arthur was still hugging him tightly but he was holding a ring box in one hand, opened it to show it to Fabi and smiled softly but also a bit nervous. The German looked at him in shock but then he just crushed his lips against his boyfriends ones to kiss him trying to put all his feelings into the kiss. "Yes. Oh my goodness yes. Of course I want to. I.. Arthur I love you. Even more than you do."  
"That's debatable." They smiled at each other. "We are going to be married"  
"yes we do"  
The rest of the group looked at the youngest pair in awe. And congratulated on the fresh engagement. 

"I really planned this through but my nerves just were go to bad. And yeah I didn't want to hurt you. You know I wanted to bring you to that little island were they filmed Mamma Mia since you love that movie so much. You know the one with the chapel. But maybe we will just come back here and marry there." Arthur finally explained why they were here while smiling at his fiancée who just kissed him once again.  
"Arthur that's so beautiful and I don't know what to say. I am sorry for kinda ruining everything. You are the best fiancée in the world." In the background you only could hear Charles whisper 'nope that's Pierre' but neither Arthur nor Fabian cared. They were too busy looking at the ring on Fabian's finger. This was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
